1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for detecting the rolling movement of a wheel in a vehicle or motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Tire pressure monitoring systems are known in modern motor vehicles. These monitoring systems, as a rule, include several pressure sensors which are mounted to the wheels of the vehicles, in common with transmitting electronics. In case of a pressure drop, a radio signal is sent to a control unit. However, for the purpose of monitoring the sensor system, a signal is also cyclically sent, as a rule, without there being a pressure loss. The pressure sensor, complete with signal evaluation and transmitting unit, is mostly fed by a battery that is also installed in the wheel.
For the broadening of the functioning of the sensor, a rolling detection is frequently used, that is, a system which recognizes whether the wheel is turning or not. This function is meaningful, for example, in order to:    save energy, that is, the sensor transmits only in active operation,    avoid the possibility of the influence of other systems in one's own vehicle or in other vehicles when at a standstill,    the like applying if the wheel is only being carried along as a spare wheel in the vehicle.
Such a setup is described, for example, in published German patent document DE 10 2005 002 240. From this document, a device is known for measuring a vehicle movement. It includes an acceleration sensor arranged at the wheel and an associated evaluation circuit. This sensor system operates especially accurately and reliably if the acceleration sensor is mounted on the wheel in such a way that the main sensing direction lies essentially in the tangential direction of the wheel.
Published German patent document DE 197 53,971 also discloses a method for detecting a rolling motion of a wheel in a motor vehicle.